


the kiss cam

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Idk how to tag things, M/M, a little sasnaru if you squint, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went to this baseball game to get closer to Sasuke, but after a string of events she finds herself kissing the beautiful stranger sitting in the seat next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kiss cam

They were at a baseball game. Sakura didn’t know why she had agreed to go in the first place considering the fact the she hated sports and could be doing practically anything else on this fine summer afternoon, but alas when Naruto asked her to go with himself and Sasuke; she thought she could attend to get closer to Sasuke.  
Things were never that easy for her when it came to Sasuke, though. Even after sitting next to him and trying to hold his hand, it didn’t work. He was too concentrated on staring off into space. He wasn’t even paying attention to the game!  
Just when Sakura thought all hope was lost when it came to Sasuke, half time rolled around, along with it, the kiss cam. It was her chance, her chance to finally get her first kiss with Sasuke! She watched the camera as it showed around all of the people in the stands. She sat with anticipation in her seat preying to the gods that it would land on them- and it finally did.  
Sakura felt like jumping for joy and giving a satisfied shriek at the same time, but instead she nudged Sasuke to get his attention, her free hand tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear. When Sasuke realized what was going on he didn’t move, he didn’t even change his facial expression. He stayed in his seat, looking up at her, looking at the big screen that clearly showed himself and Sakura displayed for all to see with the words “Kiss Kam” written in cheesy pink letters, and then turning back around ignoring her.  
Sasuke, her crush, the person she came to this stupid game for, had completely denied her. Not only that but completely embarrassed her on the big screen in front of all of these people. She was fuming, and that only grew when she heard the booing coming from the crowd. Even with the booing, the Uchiha stayed normal looking over at Naruto who looked wide-eyed with surprise.  
She couldn’t be humiliated in front of all of these people; she let Sasuke make her look like a love-stricken fool!  
It was then when a split second decision popped into her head, revenge.  
Sakura turned to the person on her left. It was a girl with long blonde hair and light teal eyes. That was all she could notice before she pulled her into a kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of the others neck.  
The audience went wild as Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the other girl to pull away.  
It was after about ten seconds that Sakura`s thoughts went crazy with one thing.  
Why was she still locking lips with this girl?!?!  
It was after about fifteen seconds when the other girl pulled away, her eyes shooting open in surprise. The camera was still on them, and everyone around them had their eyes locked on the two girls who had just made out in the fifth row from the top. Sakura looked at the girl.  
She was really attractive, teal eyes, long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, rosy blush on her cheeks and a cute giggle that she was nervously doing as she too looked at the person she`d just kissed in front of the whole ballpark.  
It was then that she realized she`d even caught Sasuke`s attention. He stared at her in awe, not out of jealousy or anything, just out of surprise. The Uchiha`s surprise was nothing compared to the look on Naruto`s face. His eyes wide open and mouth too, jaw dropped to the ground.  
“Hi, I`m Sakura Haruno!” The pink haired girl chimed.  
“I`m Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet…. and kiss you!” The blonde introduced.  
Sakura possibly blushed more at that, but by now the camera had turned and was on some other happy couple.  
“Sorry for that,” Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck and diverting her eyes trying not to look at the beauty in front of her for too long. “it`s just, I had to give them show, you know?”  
“Oh of course,” The girl licked her lips, then making a humming sound. “Cherry?”  
Ino let out a laugh, “That tastes like candy, you`ve got to tell me what brand that is!” 

The two girls strangely developed a friendship throughout the rest of the game after finding out that neither wanted to be there in the first place. Ino had admitted that her friends Shikamaru and Choji had forced her to go since they had an extra ticket they didn’t want going to waste.  
Naruto and Sasuke were quiet, both kept thinking about Sakura`s kiss with the blonde girl to her left.  
“I didn’t know she was-” Naruto started,  
“Is she though?” Sasuke asked.  
“How are they so cool about this?” Naruto asked.  
Sasuke raised his shoulders in confusion.  
“Girls are weird.” Naruto concluded as he peaked over Sasuke`s shoulder to see Sakura swapping phone numbers with the blonde.  
The blonde girl`s friends seemed confused too, the one with a dark brown hair tied back looking at them with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Sakura! Why didn’t you tell us you were bi?” Naruto asked loudly in the car on the way from the game later that night. The game ran late, Sakura didn’t really even know who won, and Naruto didn’t even seem to want to talk about it either. As of now he only seemed concerned with Sakura.  
“Because I`m not.” She said, pulling her grey hoodie over her head as it got chilly. She watched her friend look at her confusedly, “I`m pansexual, and if you keep looking at me like that and not at the road you’re gonna kill us.” She smirked.  
“Saaaakurrraaa! Why didn’t you tell us?” He dragged on.  
Sakura looked over at Sasuke whose face was as it usually was, unreadable.  
“You never asked.”  
“I thought you were straight by the way you always fawn over Sasuke!” He huffed.  
Sakura looked at the floorboards in the backseat forming a response.  
“I told you I was bi the week I figured it out!”  
Sasuke `s face filled with surprise like he was just shot out of his concentration at that statement. “Wait Naruto, you`re bi?” he asked, Naruto looking at him shaking his head.  
“Duh!” He said.  
This was turning out to be a very… memorable night for the three. There was a few minutes if awkward silence between the three of them, Sasuke looking like he was evaluating the meaning of life.  
“So Sakura,” Naruto cleared his throat to ask a question “Do you like that girl?”  
Sakura felt embarrassed, seeing the girls smile in her head and getting flustered, cheeks reddening.  
“I don’t….know,” She said looking out her window in the back seat. “Maybe I do.” She smirked.  
The three learned something new about each other, except as far as everyone knew, Sasuke was the same, but a conclusion could be made about his extreme reaction to Naruto`s bi confession. (*wink wink*) and Sakura got stuck in an internal love triangle, falling quickly in love with a girl she met through a kiss cam.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story after reading it on an AU page on tumblr. I thought this up because I thought it was a super cute idea. I was at first just planning to make this a one shot but I may end up updating it in the future, who knows. 
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading this and rate/review if you wouldn't mind! I`d love to hear your feedback!


End file.
